The Cause of Chaos
by KH25
Summary: A new orginization member. As cold as ice, and has a need for destruction and violence. What will happen? Rated T for violence. Zexion x? Chapter 3 up!
1. The New Kid

**KH25: A second story? Awesome! What's it on this time? Well it's about a new Organization member (fourteen) who doesn't care about anything, is cold, ruthless, and likes to blow up random things! YAY! To the disclaimer!**

**I don't own kingdom hearts**

……**..yay….on to the story**

The Cause of Chaos

Chapter 1

The New Kid

It was a dark rainy night. Lightning struck the large building known as Castle Oblivion. Following the long walkway leading to the castle, a cloaked figure set his sights on what was to be his 'home'. He approached the large black doors, and knocked. No answer. He tried pushing the doors, but they wouldn't budge. The cloaked figure was starting to get annoyed. He saw a window, high above the doors. The cloaked figure smirked.

Meanwhile, Demyx was sitting in his room playing his sitar. Somehow, he was not hyper. He was playing a sweet melody until he heard a crash. Demyx turned his head sharply and saw a cloaked figure standing where the window used to be. He proceeded to walk through the room. He opened the doors and exited the room. Demyx heard his footsteps fading. Demyx, having the brain power of a pea, went back to playing his sitar, and did not pursue the evil window breaker.

Ansem was sitting in his office, doing paperwork and planning how to vanquish a Wal-Mart, which had constructed itself conveniently in Castle Oblivion territory. Ansem was about to sip his coffee when the door was kicked open. He spilt his coffee over his stomach and began whining as the hot elixir spread throughout his very expensive black coat. He glared up at the intruder that had made such a racket.

"The door was open! Why did you have to kick it?" Ansem said angrily.

"It was placed inconveniently in my way." The cloaked figure replied. Ansem took this in for a moment.

"Are you, by chance, the new recruit?" Ansem asked in a un-justgotcoffespiltoverhim-ish way. The cloaked figure lowered his hood. He had short, spiky brown hair, and warm, chocolate brown eyes. He was around Roxas' height.

"I am. The name is Nexus," Nexus slammed his fist down on the desk, causing more coffee to spill on Ansem. "Now what do you want!?" Ansem glared at Nexus with all his hatred. Nexus glared back so evilly that Ansem cowered. Ansem **_cowered!_**

"Umm…just….head to you're quarters. There's a meeting tomorrow at 8:30 am. Nexus crossed his arms and walked up the stairs. Ansem stopped cowering and returned to his work. How could some who looked so innocent seem so evil?

Nexus kicked open the doors that lead into his room. Much to his disappointment, the happy blonde that he saw on the way in was playing his sitar. Nexus walked in and sat down on a chair. Demyx stopped playing, and grinned.

"Hi! My name is Demyx!" said blonde waved awkwardly at Nexus. Nexus frowned. _What a loser!_ Nexus thought. Demyx saw Nexus frowning and went in to cheer up mode.

"Want to hear a song?" Demyx asked cheerfully. Nexus rolled his eyes. Demyx started to play. Nexus had to admit that Demyx's songs were relaxing. Nexus shut his eyes. Just then, the door burst open. Nexus got up instantly, held out his arm, and like he had expected, the intruder ran into it. Nexus looked down at the red headed perpetrator. He frowned.

"Oh. It's just a pyro." Nexus stated. He walked back to the chair. Demyx grinned at another friend joining them.

"Hi Axel!" Demyx greeted Axel with a bone-crushing hug. Nexus inwardly chuckled. Emotions. Nobodies need no such thing. In fact, he'd been told nobodies don't have feelings. Apparently, whoever told him that was wrong. As far as Nexus saw things, emotions just got in the way. They all ended the same way. Pain. Suffering. Death. Why was there a need for such futile things? Nexus had no use for them. He wasn't denying he had any, he just showed none.

Soon Axel was off the floor and out of Demyx's death grip. They talked for a while; Demyx started playing his sitar again. Suddenly, Axel had a question.

"Hey Demyx," Axel thought. "Who's you're emo friend over there?" Nexus' eye twitched. Emo? Axel did not just call him emo. Nexus got up, walked over to Axel, grabbed him by the throat, and tossed him out of the room. Demyx soon followed in the same fashion. Nexus closed the door on them and laid down on his bed. He was wrong. Emotions were important. If he didn't have them, he couldn't be angry.

**I hope my first chapter of my second story was good please review.**


	2. Torture

**KH25: Chapter 2 is up! Cause of Chaos!**

**Nexus: Too many happy feelings:(**

**KH25: Get used to it. There will be more happy feelings for you in this fic.**

**Nexus: 00 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**KH25: To the disclaimer**

**I don't own kingdom hearts but in my dream I did and I was king and everyone bowed down to me :)**

The Cause of Chaos

Chapter 2

Torture

The next day, Nexus got up from his bed, put his suit on, and walked downstairs. He entered the meeting room where he saw Axel and Demyx laughing and joking around. Then he saw some guy with purple hair and couldn't help but chuckle. He turned around to find a young man with lilac hair and one visible eye. That eye was watching his very move like a hawk watching its prey. Nexus walked towards a table beside Axel and Demyx and on the other side of the purple haired loser. He put his head in his hands and thought of how he landed in this nuthouse. Then he remembered.

Flashback

It was raining. All was dark except the torches illuminating the mob chasing Nicholas Strong. The faces of the people were stained with fury as they chased Nick to the outskirts. Houses on fire, buildings defaced, all were such charges against Nick. He was a gangster. He loved riots, but not when the odds were stacked unevenly in the other sides favor. Nick could take five or six of them, but not twenty. Nick ran around a corner into a dark alley, losing the mob on the way. As he stopped to catch his breath, he noticed he wasn't alone. He swiftly turned around and pulled out his switchblade, pointing it at a tall white haired man.

"You seem tired. Do you wish for those who do not appreciate you to stop attacking you? If you do, I can help." Spoke the man. Nick was tired. Tired of being mobbed. He asked the man for more information.

"It's a castle, far away from here. Far away from danger. From pain. All I need is you to pledge allegiance to me and my comrades, and to sacrifice your heart."

End Flashback

Nexus must have been stupid to accept that. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the black and red six inch switchblade he had bought. This was all he had left. He looked up as Ansem, Commander of the Heartless, hired General by Xemnas, entered the room, followed by No. 1 himself. Nexus put his switchblade back in his pocket. It had just occurred to him that he wasn't alone at the table anymore. On the other side was some blonde haired kid. He was relatively the same height. It was ok though. He was minding his own business.

"Greetings my fellow nobodies," Xemnas' eyes scanned over the room "A great threat to our well being has just been uncovered! A Wal-Mart has been spotted on our territory!!!" Demyx fainted, Zexion just stared, everyone else gasped.

"We must conquer this threat if we wish to continue living here unnoticed! We must attack now! Organization! Arm yourselves! We are heading into battle!!!" A great cheer erupted. _These guys really like to fight huh?_ Nexus thought. No problem with him. At least he was in a group. Xemnas walked up to Nexus, a frown plastered on his face.

"I'm sorry No. 14. You will not be accompanying us in this battle. We need you and two others here incase someone attacks. We don't need more. You, Demyx, and Zexion will be staying here." Xemnas said. Nexus nodded and headed up to his room. When he opened the door, he found Demyx sitting in his room. Demyx greeted him with a big smile. Nexus grunted. He sat down on his bed across from Demyx and said...

"Alright, let's get the torture over with. Play whatever song you want" Demyx looked like he was going to wet himself from the happiness. He got out his sitar and started to play. Just then, the one-eyed emo freak walked in the door. He decided to take a chair and sit in the corner. Nexus raised an eyebrow.

"Hi Zexion!" Demyx got up and was about to lunge when Nexus lifted his foot and tripped Demyx. Zexion hid one of his rare smiles from the other two. Demyx looked at Nexus.

"He's emo, but not as much as you!" Demyx tried to compliment. Zexion shot back.

"NO! I'M THE MOST EMO IN THIS CASTLE!!!!!" Nexus, who had been staring angrily at Demyx, turned with a 'what the hell kind of look'. Zexion blushed and sat down again. Nexus smirked.

"Aww…so the wittle emo wuss has some feewings after awl." Nexus teased in a baby voice. Demyx burst into a giggle fit. Zexion stood up and grabbed Nexus by the collar.

"Never call me a wuss! I'm both of your superior," Zexion tossed Chris onto the ground "Demyx! Tickle him!" Demyx pounced on Nexus, tickling him to near death. Nexus tried to stop the laughter, but couldn't. Zexion laughed his emo laugh and exited the room. Demyx soon followed. Nexus got up off the ground, dusted off his clothes, and looked towards the open door. Zexion laughed. Nexus smirked. Apparently he had emotions after all. Nexus climbed into his bed and tried to sleep. He couldn't. All he could think about was Zexion.

**XD LOL EMO ACTION!!!! Please read and review!!!!**


	3. Tell a Tale of Two Emo Kids

**KH25: I'm back with another chapter! Yay….**

**Nexus: I hate the world and it hates me :(**

**KH25: …….Riiiiiiiight. Anywho, to the disclaimer again!**

_**I do not own Kingdom Hearts**_

**KH25: To the next chapter!**

**The Cause of Chaos**

**Chapter 3**

**Tell a Tale of Two Emo Kids**

Zexion sat in his room, staring gloomily at his wall. Emo wuss? How dare he mock my emo personality! He shall pay dearly! Zexion took out a piece of paper and devised a way that would…..

"Hey! Author! What weapon should I put outside of Nexus' door?"

"Try……a bomb?"

"Cool." Zexion sat back down and did not bother the author who is graciously giving his fans what they want. Another chapter. At about 5:00 am his plan was in motion. Nexus woke up from his sleep.

He put on his coat and opened the door, he saw a bomb. Nexus walked over to the bomb and pressed the button that said 'defuse' the bomb exploded and paint splattered everywhere. Nexus frowned. He got up, looked at his coat, and blushed when he saw it had been stained pink.

"Nice coat." A voice said from behind Nexus. Nexus turned around to find Axel laughing at him.

"It almost matches the colour of your face!" Axel ran down the hall. Nexus would kill him later. Right now he was hungry. He made his way down the stairs. A wire had been place conveniently in his path. Nexus didn't take notice and soon found himself barreling down the stairs. He picked himself off the floor. Someone was trying to get to him. Axel was sitting on the couch in front of him, looking like he was going to bust a gut.

Nexus walked into the kitchen. He planned on making a good breakfast to down this bad morning. As he turned the stove on, he noticed something was in the oven. He opened the oven and a cake exploded in his face.

"St-stop that! You're gonna make me crap my pants here!" Axel was having trouble breathing. Nexus would just love to strangle him, but he had to find out who was trying to kill him. Or just torture him.

In his room, Zexion cackled evilly. He had to admit though. Nexus was keeping this down cool. He would have to use his secret weapon.

Nexus walked up the stairs to his room. He would stay there for the rest of the day. When he opened the door, he found his room coloured the colour he hated most.

"MY ROOM IS YELLOW!" Nexus screamed and ran down the hall. He banged on everyone's door, waking them up. Before he banged on Zexion's door, he heard laughing.

"That was so evil! Oh if he knew I did all those things he'd hate me! No one shall call me an emo wuss again! BWA HA HA HA HA!" Hearing this, Nexus burst into the room, switchblade at the ready. Zexion squealed and hid under his desk. Nexus grabbed Zexion around the neck, and pushed him against a wall.

"Never, and I mean never, try to annoy me again! I don't care what you say," Nexus showed a rare smile. "But you're still an emo wuss." Zexion was about to retaliate, when Roxas ran into the room.

"Hey everyone! Nexus and Zexion are KISSING!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. A crowd of black coats ran into the room.

"Emo action? Where?" Larxene shouted. Nexus and Zexion put their hoods up and crawled under Zexion's desk. They hid there for three hours before noticing everyone was gone.

**KH25: Lol. Emo action at it's finest. Soon I gotta make someone hook these 2 up. Cuz they're emo and won't make moves themselves. Please read and review.**


End file.
